Más allá del tiempo
by Son Pau
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one shots, no relacionados entre sí, que giran en torno al personaje de Trunks (en sus distintas versiones). Parte del Reto Hope!- Homenaje a Mirai Trunks, de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. [9. Romance]
1. Familia

**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **1\. Familia**

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y el sol pegaba con fuerza en el enorme jardín que rodeaba el edificio de Corporación Capsula que, majestuoso, se alzaba contra el cielo azul y libre de nubes.

Bulma levantó la vista y tuvo que usar su propia mano de visera. La luz del sol era realmente intensa.

Cerró los ojos un minuto y dejó que el delicioso aroma de las carnes y vegetales asándose en la parrilla llegara hasta ella.

De espaldas a todos, afinó el oído. Pudo sentir claramente como su madre reía con esa risita estridente tan suya mientras iba y venía con bandejas de comida. Podía sentir el rumor de su falda al pasar tras ella. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía oler el elegante perfume que siempre usaba. Era el olor de su madre desde que tenía uso de razón.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien se había acercado silenciosamente, hasta que un leve tirón en su pierna derecha la obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo.

\- _Así que aquí estás, pequeño Trunks._

El aludido sólo tironeó nuevamente de su pierna, pues necesitaba decirle algo. Tras un rato de inentendible balbuceo, muy concentrado y con la mirada muy seria, se alejó de ella gateando hacia el lugar en que su abuelo lo esperaba montado en una especie de dinosaurio de madera que se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

Bulma no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Su padre era uno de los mejores y más reconocidos científicos del mundo. Con mucho esfuerzo había levantado ese enorme imperio que era hoy Corporación Cápsula. Era un hombre astuto y hábil.

Seguramente sus competidores en el área informática y tecnológica se sentirían ofendidos de verlo así; encaramado sobre un verde y escamoso dinosaurio, haciendo morisquetas a su nieto mientras un extraño ruido salía de su garganta, más parecido a una trompeta desafinada que a un tenebroso tiranosaurio. Su padre era un hombre muy dulce, con un corazón eterno de niño.

Trunks reía con su vocecita infantil, pero no por eso dejaba de mirarlo con seriedad ¡ _Qué hacer con ese gesto tan feo que heredó de Vegeta!_ era una pregunta constante para Bulma.

Entonces pensó en regañarlo y volteó a verlo. Con ambos codos sobre la mesa devoraba un gran trozo de carne, que intercalaba con grandes mordiscos de lo que había sido una enorme hogaza de pan.

\- ¿ _Que no tienes modales, Príncipe?_ \- le reprochó ella en tono sarcástico.

\- _No me molestes, mujer. -_ Le dijo con mirada amenazadora, después de tragar con esfuerzo lo que tenía en la boca.

Una nueva discusión entre ellos no era algo extraño para quienes vivían en esa casa.

\- ¡ _Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que te comportes así! Si quieres ser un cerdo, bien puedes irte a …_ \- Bulma no pudo seguir al ver los ojos desorbitados de Vegeta. Claramente, algo lo había sorprendido. Instintivamente, ambos bajaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

Trunks se había acercado en silencio a Vegeta, cosa rara, pues muchas veces solía llorar al estar cerca de su aura tan agresiva. Pero no esta vez.

Con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal a causa del esfuerzo, y dejando salir pequeños resoplidos, había apoyado una de sus regordetas manos en la pierna de Vegeta. A penas le llegaba a media pantorrilla, pero con mucha concentración había logrado ponerse de pie. En esa postura tambaleante y con movimientos oscilantes, logró levantar un pie para dar lo que sería su primer paso en este mundo.

Bulma y Vegeta contenían el aliento. Ella emocionada, él sorprendido por el calor que se desprendía de la pequeña mano de su hijo y que lograba provocarle un estremecimiento en toda la columna, para nada desagradable si debía ser sincero. En silencio, expectantes y con la mirada atenta, ambos lo alentaban.

Y con paso vacilante, Trunks se lanzó.

Había dado su primer paso, para luego, caer hacia adelante y seguir avanzando a gatas balbuceando por el jardín.

 _\- ¡Muy bien, pequeño Trunks! Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti_ – le decía Bulma de forma mimosa, mientras lo recogía a mitad de camino y le acariciaba el rostro con la nariz. Trunks la miraba sin alterar su gesto imperecedero _¿Habrá tenido también Vegeta siempre esa misma mirada?_

Cuando se volteó hacia él para exigirle que felicitara al pequeño, lo encontró con la mirada prendada en Trunks. No había en sus ojos ningún dejo cariñoso, ni saldrían de su boca palabras empalagosas, pero allí estaba esa pequeña sonrisa tan orgullosa, que decía más de Vegeta de lo que harían alguna vez sus palabras.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bulma, desvió la vista con enfado mientras un leve sonrojo le cubría el rostro. Bulma cerró los ojos y rió, sintiéndose feliz.

Y con esa misma risa, se levantó una pequeña brisa que le revolvió el cabello y le atravesó el corazón con la sombra de un presentimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, quince años habían pasado de golpe.

La brillante luz del sol había sido reemplazada por la luminosidad opaca y titilante de un foco que colgaba del techo de lo que alguna vez había sido la imponente Corporación, y hoy no era más que un refugio, último bastión de la esperanza de muchos.

Gohan comía con avidez frente a ella, mientras que Trunks, a su lado, lo miraba con entusiasmo, excitado ante la perspectiva del entrenamiento que aquél le había prometido.

Cuando terminaron y se disponían a salir por la puerta, Bulma tuvo un presentimiento mortal.

 _\- ¡Esperen!_ – Clamó, saliendo de sus recuerdos, cuándo Gohan ya ponía un pie fuera de la habitación que hacía las veces de cocina y comedor, y en un gesto completamente ajeno a ella, se acercó a ambos y rodeó sus cuerpos con un cálido y breve abrazo cargado de emoción.

– _No olviden regresar_. – les dijo al apartarse. Ambos la miraron algo extrañados, mientras ella aprovechaba de tomar el rostro de Trunks entre sus manos y depositar un beso en su frente.

Ésta, pequeña y perseguida, y aquella, despreocupada y chispeante de antaño, eran su familia. Eran lo más importante.

Sus padres y Vegeta se habían ido, pero aún tenía a Trunks junto a ella. Y por él, seguiría luchando.

Al fin y al cabo, no sólo era su hijo. Él era, _la mayor esperanza._

 _Fin._

* * *

Hola! Pese a estar a punto de colapsar de trabajo, me vi atrapada por el tentador reto que propuso Shopy Brief para homenajear a nuestro querido Trunks. Espero poder cumplir con la temática diaria hasta el esperado retorno de Mirai.

Ojo, que la próxima temática es "Sensual" 1313

Muchos saludos! y espero leerlos :)


	2. Angustia

**2\. Angustia.**

* * *

Era curioso, pero lo primero que pensó en ese momento era en lo irónico de que hubiese comenzado a llover pese a la claridad del sol, patente en lo alto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran gotas de lluvia lo que mojaba su mano, si no sus propias lágrimas.

Se sintió perdido. En medio de los escombros tras la devastadora batalla, estaba solo y perdido como un niño pequeño.

Se sintió desgarrado. Roto. Quebrado.

Un frío sepulcral comenzó a colarse en su alma. No podía moverse, estaba congelado. Paralizado de miedo y de pena.

El calor se había ido. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Goten se lo había llevado con él. Goten se había consumido en su propia calidez.

Se aferraba al cuerpo helado y sin vida, sacudido por espasmos de dolor que provenían de lo más hondo de su ser.

" _No le tengas miedo, Trunks. Es solo un oso de las montañas_ ", le había dicho una vez, mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza peluda como si se tratara de un cachorro. _"Claro que no tengo miedo, Goten. Es solo que no me gustan los animales. Ensucian demasiado_ ", había mentido él, haciéndose el duro, como siempre, sin perder su pose altiva.

Goten lo era todo. Era la calidez que a él le faltaba, era la ternura que no había en su propio corazón. Era el amigo sin remilgos. El hermano sin condiciones.

Era el único que no le juzgaba. El único que no lo comparaba.

¿Qué sentiría ahora su otro yo, el idiota perfecto del futuro? Pues, no sentiría nada. Esa contraparte por la que tanto recelo sentía, no sentiría nada de estar ahora en su lugar, porque él no lo había tenido.

Mirai podía ser la encarnación del héroe mitológico, un ideal inalcanzable y lejano. Algo que él, orgulloso y demasiado mimado según su padre, nunca sería. Pero jamás tendría a Goten.

"¿ _Estás llorando_?", la incredulidad y la burla mezcladas en su voz. _"¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo puede no conmoverte eso?",_ le respondió molesto, aún frente a la televisión, limpiando un resto de humedad que hacía brillar sus ojos oscuros y sorbiendo la nariz como si tuviera cinco años, en vez de los veinte que sí tenía. _"Eres una nenita"._ Se miraron y se largaron a reír, uno por su propia sensibilidad, el otro porque era algo que jamás se atrevía a hacer.

Goten era sincero y transparente como nadie. Si algo lo apenaba y quería llorar, lloraba. Así como podía echarse al suelo en ataques de risa desenfrenados, podía sumirse en la mayor de las nostalgias por el dolor ajeno. Nunca por el propio, pues pocas veces lo dejaba ver. Goten nunca quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas.

Mirai, desde su pedestal, podía ser y tener todo lo que él siempre había querido y nunca podría dada su propia naturaleza, pero jamás tendría a su lado a Goten.

Y ahora, él tampoco lo tendría.

Demasiado lejos de casa como para pedir ayuda. Demasiado temerarios como para creer que podían con el enemigo sin la fuerza del resto de los guerreros.

Goten era pura calidez. Tanto, como para derretir su frialdad imperturbable y la vanidad desbocada de sus peores momentos.

Goten se paraba en la calle a acariciar cualquier cosa que tuviera cuatro patas y a compartir la comida que llevara encima. Porque Goten siempre llevaba algo de comer en sus bolsillos. Siempre tenía hambre. Estar junto a él era como estar junto al calor de un hogar, tan rústico y cálido como el suyo. Tan diferente como el mundo de vidrio y metal en que él vivía.

Goten se enamoraba como si no hubiese un mañana. Amaba con locura y se entregaba con pasión a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Sonreía. Reía todo el día, hasta que pequeñas arrugas se formaban junto a sus ojos.

Y ya no volvería a reír. Jamás.

A veces, cantaba cuando caminaba en la calle. Empezaba silbando una alegre melodía y sin darse cuenta, terminaba cantando a todo pulmón, como si la gente a su alrededor no lo estuviese escuchando. Goten era alegría, espontaneidad, y extravagancia.

Goten era puro amor. Y ya no volvería a amar.

Su corazón no volvería a latir.

Y su cuerpo, maltrecho por ese ataque a traición, perdía el poco calor que le quedaba entre los brazos de Trunks. Sólo atinó a acunarlo entre ellos como si se tratara del niño pequeño que Goten nunca había dejado de ser. Con un grito atorado en su garganta, sólo era capaz de balbucear sin sentido, sin poder hablarle.

Pero de haber podido, le habría dicho que se levantara. Que se dejara de bromas sin gracia y abriera los ojos.

Trunks habría entregado lo que fuera a cambio de ver los ojos chispeantes de Goten una vez más.

" _Por favor no te vayas"_ , logró articular al fin, en un susurro, mientras lo acunaba hacia adelante y atrás en un movimiento oscilante, como su cordura. " _Por favor no te vayas"_ , le imploró una vez más, con los ojos cerrados, mientras apoyaba su boca contra su frente y en un beso fraternal trataba de traspasarle el poco calor que había dentro de él para que Goten reaccionara.

Pero sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

" _Por favor, Goten, no te vayas"_ , suplicó una vez más, apretando el cuerpo sin vida con más fuerza y ya sin poder detener el torrente de lágrimas que caían sobre el negro y revuelto cabello.

 _\- ¿Podemos con esto?_ – Le preguntó en tono serio, poco común en él.

 _\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Goten? -_ le respondió con mofa, vanidoso y seguro como siempre, mientras se alistaban para el combate, midiendo fuerzas con el imponente enemigo frente a ellos. – _Siempre has sido un cobarde_ \- le picó, con un codazo suave en el costado.

 _\- No seas idiota_ \- dijo rodando los ojos y con una risotada alegre. – _Es sólo que quiero volver pronto a casa ¿Sabes? No quisiera quedarme aquí, es un lugar muy frío._

Era lo último que le había dicho antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Claro que a Goten no le gustaba el frío, porque él era todo lo contrario.

 _\- Trunks…-_ susurró de forma apenas audible, entre una tos convulsa y un fino hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca. - _Aquí hace mucho frío. Mejor volvamos a casa ¿sí? -_ le preguntó apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

Sus palabras ya no tenían sentido. Ya no había un hogar al que regresar para él, pues su lugar en el mundo estaba ahí, junto a su amigo. No había calor en el mundo para Trunks, si no allí donde estaba su hermano.

La cabeza totalmente inerte de Goten cayó hacia atrás en un último espasmo. Y entonces lo sintió.

El frío se metió en su alma y se instaló allí para siempre.

 _Fin._

* * *

Primero, como presupuesto de este one shot, asumí que no pueden revivir a Goten con las esferas del dragón. El motivo lo dejo a la ávida imaginación de cada uno de los maravillosos lectores/as de esta página, pero yo los veo luchando en un lugar extraño, un planeta lejano, quizás, o en un futuro medio desastroso.

Segundo ¡no sé qué sentir! Sólo puedo decir que amo a estos dos personajes con locura y no puedo imaginarme la vida de uno sin el otro. Creo que perder a Goten, para Trunks, es perder parte de su propia humanidad. Siempre he pensado que Goten lo conecta con la calidez del mundo, y al revés, Trunks es quien logra que Goten, tierno como él solo, ponga los pies en la tierra y en la realidad.

Justo cuando empecé a escribir, el reproductor me tiró "Bedshaped", del grupo Keane, y empecé a llorar inevitablemente. Así que lo dejo como sugerencia de banda sonora.

Y finalmente, no me canso de agradecer a la linda Sophy Brief! Tanto por el reto como por sus mensajes de apoyo y cariño. Eres grande!

Ahora sí, el reto que sigue deja totalmente de lado el ambiente dramático, por uno "sensualón".

¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Saludos!


	3. Sensualidad

**3\. Sensualidad.**

* * *

" _Sólo cinco minutos más"_ , se dijo a sí misma, por séptima vez, mientras tomaba un trago de agua. Con manos temblorosas dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Se distrajo un segundo perdiendo la vista en cómo una gota rodaba por el costado del vaso, producto de la diferencia de temperatura entre lo frío del líquido y el calor de mil demonios que hacía ese día. La gota resbalaba de forma sinuosa por el cristal dejando tras de ella un húmedo y brillante camino.

La comparación con el espectáculo que tenía frente a ella le resultó indecorosa. E inevitable _._

Tenía a Trunks justo allí, delante de sus ojos a unos cuantos metros. Era ese tan igual al que conocía de toda la vida, pero que al mismo tiempo era otro, totalmente diferente. Era ese que había venido del futuro, quien se encontraba entrenando en el jardín bajo el sol tan abrasador de la tarde, totalmente ajeno a las miradas que seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

Hace ya una semana se había presentado de improviso, con la alarma de un terrible enemigo que no sólo amenazaba el futuro, sino también este presente. Por eso había recurrido, una vez más, y después de tanto tiempo, a la ayuda de quienes, de una extraña forma, eran su familia. Ella no lo había visto desde que era una niña pequeña.

" _Nuevamente el peso y la responsabilidad de derrotar al enemigo descansaban sobre sus hombros, no podía permitirse ninguna flaqueza o debilidad. Tenía que aprovechar los días previos a la batalla para hacerse más fuerte. Entrenar sin descanso. Sacar el máximo provecho a las enseñanzas de Gokú y los escuetos consejos de su padre. Del enemigo no quedaría más que un recuerdo, de eso estaba seguro."_

Totalmente absorto en estos pensamientos, es que comenzó una nueva ronda de puños y patadas contra el pequeño robot de entrenamiento que su madre le había proporcionado.

" _Cinco minutos más y ya_ ", se prometió Marron, una vez más. Y se permitió, sólo por esos cinco minutos, dejarse llevar. Y deleitar.

Tan calcinante era la luz del sol, que Mirai se había despojado hace mucho de la polera oscura con el logo de la corporación, y a medida que avanzaban los minutos, pudo sentir cómo la sudadera blanca que llevaba se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo producto del calor, por lo que también decidió hacerla a un lado.

Un nuevo golpe al aire y la impresionante musculatura de su espalda se contrajo, dejando ver claramente el surco que marcaban las gotas de sudor al bajar por ella, para perderse allí donde empezaban sus pantalones, comenzando a formar una mancha oscura al mojarse.

 _¿No debería quitárselos también?_ Marron sacudió levemente la cabeza, reprochándose a sí misma tan inapropiada idea.

Una vuelta en el aire, acompañada de una patada. Al volver al suelo, su corta melena se sacudió, cubriendo sus ojos, dejando caer las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente y se habían acumulado en la punta de sus cabellos y ahora recorrían su quijada, apretada en un inequívoco y masculino gesto de desafío.

El ceño fruncido, retador, le daba a su mirada un toque peligroso, y de su boca entreabierta escapaban cortas y agitadas respiraciones. Pese a estar inmóvil, agachado en su lugar, los músculos de su espalda y brazos dejaban ver claramente la tensión que mantenía a su cuerpo alerta. Como un animal salvaje, listo para atacar.

El pequeño robot se acercó en un ataque a ras de suelo, por lo que Mirai se vio obligado a moverse en una voltereta hacia atrás que dejó ver, perfectamente, cómo se marcaban todos y cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos. Tenía brazos fuertes y manos grandes.

Marron miró sus propias manos un segundo. Juraría que las de él podrían cubrirlas por completo.

* * *

 _Y entonces pudo ver claramente como esas mismas manos habían apresado las suyas y las mantenían sobre su cabeza, mientras su espalda se pegaba a la pared. Él estaba cerca y su cálida respiración palpitaba junto a su cuello. Cerca, con una mirada felina, como un animal al acecho. Entonces se pegó a ella. Lentamente su mano, áspera por tantas batallas, había empezado a recorrer desde su muslo y ahora subía por su cadera, levantando a su paso el vestido. Gimió en contra del oído de Mirai, y éste le devolvió el gesto tomándola del trasero y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para tenerla aún más cerca, apresada entre sus brazos y su erección._

* * *

Levantó la vista de sus manos, sonrojada, volviendo a la realidad. Entonces vino lo más estremecedor.

Mirai, tan concentrado en un enemigo que no estaba allí, en un arranque de poder, levantó una de sus manos y lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía al robot, destruyéndolo al momento, provocando una ráfaga de viento que levantó su cabello e iluminó su rostro con un destello refulgente.

Entonces, en sus ojos, se reflejó un punto salvaje. Mientras tenía una mano extendida frente a él, un destello animal e indómito brilló en su mirada, tan azul y despiadada, violenta como un mar en plena tempestad. Allí no había rastros del muchacho tímido que se suponía era.

Allí había un guerrero, poderoso y letal. Un guerrero que podría tumbarte y aplastarte en sólo un segundo si se lo proponía. La imagen era inquietante y la idea, delirante. Marron no pudo evitar cruzar las piernas con fuerza.

" _Cinco minutos más y entraré a la casa_ ", se volvió a jurar, en vano, mientras lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y, sin darse cuenta, se mordía el labio inferior.

El destello se esfumó. Y la voz de Bulma a sus espaldas, anunciando que los necesitaba a todos en el laboratorio, se hizo sentir por encima de todo y la obligó a dar un respingo en su asiento.

Mirai, una vez terminado el fragor del entrenamiento, tomó una pequeña toalla del suelo y secaba el sudor de su cara y torso para poder volver a ponerse la ropa.

Los ojos de Marron se clavaron allí en donde la toalla acariciaba los abdominales perfectamente definidos y duros como granito, pasando una y otra vez cerca de la profundidad de su ombligo. Envidió el gesto despreocupado, mientras ella sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión.

* * *

 _Se vio a sí misma secando su torso, pasando la toalla una y otra vez sobre su pecho, con toques suaves, mientras sus ojos se perdían en los azules de él. Inevitable como respirar, acercó su boca al lugar donde se marcaba su clavícula. Mirai la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y en un gesto inesperado la tumbó contra el pasto. Se había convertido en un segundo, de un muchacho tímido y dulce, a una bestia salvaje que con su inhumana fuerza desgarró su vestido. A ella, poco le importaba. Sintió su respiración sobre su cuello, descendiendo hasta el lugar en que comenzaba su sujetador. Con un dedo, lo levantó desde el centro y lo destrozó en dos. Los pechos de Marron fueron liberados por poco tiempo, pues rápido, y casi con violencia, con urgente necesidad, Mirai los apretaba hacia arriba, mientras sus dedos jugaban, despiadados, con sus ya duros pezones, llevándola al límite._

* * *

Cuando Mirai puso la toalla sobre sus hombros y se volteó hacia donde ella estaba, sus ojos no pudieron evitar encontrarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se alteró, los cinco sentidos muy alerta, sumergida completamente en ese profundo azul, que quemaba con la fuerza del hielo, se sintió ruborizar hasta las orejas.

Mirai caminó hacia ella, aún a medio vestir. Con pasos firmes y sin prisa, se acercó con la respiración todavía agitada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, recuperando su ritmo, en un vaivén hipnotizante.

Allí estaba, a sólo treinta centímetros de ella, que, apretando los labios, lo miraba hacia arriba desde su asiento, con los ojos infinitamente abiertos.

Sin decir nada él se acercó, tomó uno de los vasos con agua helada que había sobre la mesa de jardín y lo llevó a sus labios.

Marron no pudo evitar seguir el curso del agua al bajar por su garganta, mientras Mirai cerraba los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas proyectaran tenues sombras sobre sus pómulos y un suave rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Al verlo, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios de sed, sintiéndolos, de pronto, muy resecos.

* * *

 _Aún tumbados en el suelo, y con el calor de su peso aplastándola, él comenzó a besarla salvajemente, reclamándola con cada beso como suya. Irrumpió en su boca con fuerza, paseando su lengua con urgencia y poca delicadeza, casi como si fuera una batalla._

 _Su mano descendió hasta la entrepierna húmeda de Marron. Por un segundo se separó de su boca y le sonrió lascivamente. Marron se aferró a su cuello cuando él empezó a acariciar, con dedos expertos, allí donde era más sensible. Tras un rato de intensas caricias sintió como perdía el control y su cuerpo se elevaba hacia él buscando, clamando, por alivio. Arañando la ancha y fuerte espalda de Mirai con una mano, se acercó a su oído y en su susurro, suplicante y desesperado, le ordenó. Él no se tomó más de un segundo para obedecer. Liberó su erección de las ataduras que la ropa, convertida en un estorbo a estas alturas, le imponía. Se acercó a ella y se paseó por su entrada, muy lentamente, hasta que, en un último intercambio de miradas, ardientes y reclamantes, ella supo que era el momento. Abrió un poco más las piernas para recibirlo entre sus caderas, se aferró a sus hombros grandes y cerró los ojos._

* * *

El suave sonido de satisfacción que salió de su garganta tras calmar su sed, casi como un ronroneo, mandó un latigazo de electricidad que recorrió toda espalda de Marron y la devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

Dejando el vaso con suavidad sobre la mesa, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce y tímida, que no tenía nada de lascivia, Mirai pasó por su lado hacia el interior de la Corporación, crispando todos y cada uno de sus nervios.

Sólo entonces, cuando lo perdió de vista tras su espalda, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en un fuerte suspiro, mientras un intenso carmín le cubría el rostro completamente.

\- _¡Oh, por favor!_ – exclamó Trunks, con fastidio, mientras Goten rodaba los ojos a su lado. Habían estado sentados formando parte también de los espectadores de aquel inocente entrenamiento.

Y es que no sólo era Marron.

Junto a ella, Pan, cuyas adolescentes hormonas de por sí ya estaban en permanente revolución, miraba avergonzada la punta de sus zapatos mientras carraspeaba en un intento de recuperar la voz que había perdido de pronto. Incluso, la abnegada Videl, eternamente enamorada de su dulce Gohan, abanicaba su rostro de forma disimulada.

Definitivamente, había sido una tarde de lo más interesante.

Fin.

* * *

Dejo aquí el tercer día de desafío y qué les puedo decir: ¡Todas amamos a Trunks! Tener pensamientos pecaminosos con él es inevitable, así que no estás sola Marron!

Jamás había escrito algo así, pero fue entretenido. Me muero por leer los desafíos de las demás!

Espero leer sus comentarios y saber qué les pareció

Un abrazo sensual 1313

Pau.


	4. Drama

**4\. Drama**.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres y se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Trunks contuvo el aliento.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, y nuevamente perdió el equilibrio, salvándose de caer por los pelos. Al séptimo paso ya no pudo más, y con sus nervios al límite, se levantó de la silla para ir en su ayuda.

\- _Alto ahí, Trunks_. - le dijo Piccolo, con tono severo.

\- _Pero, Piccolo, puede hacerse daño y…_

\- _De eso nada. No te atrevas a ayudarla-_ El tono del namek no admitía réplica alguna.

Trunks apretó los puños con enfado ¿Se daba cuanta él de lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Era consciente de lo que estaba en juego?

Trunks había vivido toda su vida al servicio de los demás. Para él, salvar una vida no era una opción, sino un deber. Durante todos los años que vivió sometido al yugo de sangre y terror de los androides se empeñó en arrancar de las manos de la muerte al mayor número de personas que fuera posible. Y ahora, Piccolo le decía que no la ayudara, cuando ella, evidentemente, iba a caer de la mesa. Si bien no era una gran altura, sí era una caída fea para una niña tan pequeña.

Recordó una vez, hace mucho, cuando encontró a un pequeño escondido bajo unos escombros de lo que había sido alguna vez un lujoso hotel en la capital del Este. Lo había encontrado gracias a sus sollozos incesantes. Al principio pensó que era un animal herido, pero cuan grande no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no solo con el pequeño, sino también, con el bulto que éste trataba de esconder tras de sí con sus escasas fuerzas. Ese bebé no era mayor de lo que Pan lo era hoy.

¿Y Piccolo quería que él se quedara de brazos cruzados, mientras la niña se desnucaba con esa caída? ¡Ni pensarlo! Avanzó un paso más hacia ella extendiendo los brazos.

\- _Te dije que no te movieras, Trunks._ \- repitió Piccolo, sin cambiar su postura.

Se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero su vista periférica le hizo caer en cuenta de lo errado de esa decisión. En esa fracción de segundo, Pan había dado el paso mortal que le faltaba. Vio con horror como la mesa ya no continuaba allí, donde ella había puesto el pie.

Sin embargo, cuando trató de estirarse queriendo evitar el daño, sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

El temido golpe contra el suelo nunca llegó. Asombrado, pudo ver cómo la pequeña Pan se alzaba por sobre sus cabezas, volando cerca del techo. Describió un gran círculo sobre el comedor para después dejarse caer con suavidad en los brazos que el namek le había extendido.

 _\- ¡Picoyo!_!- le dijo con su alegre voz infantil. Una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por el rostro del aludido.

Trunks seguía lívido. Se sintió torpe ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que esa pequeña y aparentemente frágil bebé, era en realidad parte de la raza saiyajin? Era la hija de Gohan, después de todo. No debería asombrarse tanto.

Aunque sí estaba impresionado con la forma en que Pan parecía conversar con Piccolo. Le balbuceaba incesantemente y cada tanto reía con ganas. Gesticulaba y abría los brazos. Al parecer le estaba contando algo muy divertido, porque Piccolo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerla otra vez sobre el suelo. Pan pasó junto a Trunks, que no terminaba de salir de su asombro, y lo saludó con la mano antes de seguir su camino hacia una pila de cubos de madera que estaban sobre la alfombra.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Todos los guerreros habían acordado reunirse en casa de Gohan a fin de coordinar los pasos a seguir contra el nuevo enemigo, después de que éste atacara de forma brutal el edifico de Corporación Cápsula, pero por esos azares de la vida, Trunks había terminado junto a Piccolo esperando en aquella casa, cuidando a Pan, mientras los demás volvían. Algunos de ellos se habían repartido por todo el mundo en una urgente búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. El resto se había quedado a vigilar y planificar una estrategia. Pero en ese preciso momento, ellos estaban solos.

En su anterior visita a este tiempo, Trunks, se había llevado una imagen muy distinta de todos quienes componían al grupo de guerreros, que eran a la vez familia. Su propio padre lo había sorprendido, pues jamás lo creyó capaz de las disimuladas muestras de cariño y preocupación que había podido observar en los últimos días hacia su familia. Si bien en su anterior viaje había logrado entender que Vegeta comenzaba a quererlos, aunque de una forma bastante peculiar, y esperaba que aprovecharan la nueva oportunidad que tenían de un futuro muy distinto al suyo, jamás se esperó esta realidad.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, la visión que tuvo desde el balcón de la habitación en que dormía, de Vegeta compartiendo una taza de café con su madre, en plena tranquilidad al atardecer en la mesa de la terraza, era algo que lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Era un joven muy sensible, después de todo, y la idea de su familia reunida era su mayor y más inalcanzable anhelo.

Más aún, cuando ella se levantó y antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del orgulloso príncipe, se estremeció. Habría jurado que Vegeta le miró el trasero a su madre.

Y definitivamente se había emocionado hasta lo más hondo, al ver cómo su contraparte de este presente se colgaba del brazo de su padre en un ruego de algo que él no alcanzó a oír. Vegeta estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro, ni adivinar sus palabras. Pero sí, atónito, lo vio levantar el brazo, alzando del suelo al pequeños Trunks, quien tras poner los pies nuevamente en el suelo corrió hacia la cámara de gravedad. Al llegar, se volteó con cara de impaciencia, evidentemente emocionado. Vegeta echó a andar hacia allí. Los dos se perdieron tras la puerta de metal. Increíble.

Por momentos, Trunks no estaba seguro de si realmente había viajado al pasado o se encontraba sumergido en uno de esos tantos sueños suyo sobre cómo habría sido su vida sin la irrupción de los androides.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no habían terminado allí, en su propia familia. Los Son lo habían descolocado por igual.

Quien más lo había sorprendido era precisamente una de las únicas dos personas que le recordaban su hogar y su realidad.

Gohan se había vuelto un hombre trabajador, un maestro erudito y, por sobre todo, un buen padre de familia. Se había casado. Trunks e sonrojó nuevamente sólo de recordar el momento en que Gohan le había presentado a Videl. Apenas había sido capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo para saludarla. Estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida a una mujer tan hermosa como la que ahora tomaba la mano de Gohan y le sonreía con la misma calidez de éste.

Si bien, a simple vista ese hombre difería bastante de quien había sido su maestro, era posible reconocer en él a su mismo Gohan. Sólo, que esta vez, no era la persona a la que la vida había obligado a llevar un duro papel, si no que era el hombre en que siempre se debió haber convertido.

Y cuando veía a Piccolo así, con una severidad implacable, pero al mismo tiempo, con gestos de cariño que hablaban más que mil palabras melosas, comprendía muy bien de dónde había salido su querido maestro. Si bien su Gohan nunca fue estoico y orgulloso como el namek, había algo en la forma en que éste corregía a Pan, para luego darle una leve caricia, que se lo recordaba mucho.

\- _¿Ya ves que no hay de qué preocuparse?-_ le dijo Piccolo, de forma petulante, rompiendo ese tranquilo silencio y acercándose al sillón que estaba junto a la ventana. Tomó siento sobre él, con ambas piernas cruzadas en pose de meditación. - _Entiendo tu preocupación, después de todo, vienes de un futuro devastado, pero aquí no tienes que luchar solo, Trunks_.

Abrió la boca de la impresión. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un discurso tan largo y sentido de parte del namekiano. Y se dio cuenta de que, en todo momento, mientras él estaba en tensión por la posible caída, Piccolo en realidad estaba listo para prevenir cualquier herida severa, aunque confiaba en las habilidades que había comenzado a inculcar en la pequeña.

Se preguntó por un segundo, cómo sería haber crecido con un maestro como Piccolo, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía, pues él también lo había tenido de maestro, de alguna forma.

Se relajó al fin por completo y le sonrió con su habitual timidez.

En ese momento, todo se iluminó y un ruido ensordecedor estremeció la tierra. Los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos y la pared que daba hacia el norte se derrumbó por completo.

Llevaba días buscando a Trunks para cobrarse la revancha tras su último enfrentamiento. Sin duda, el corte que su afilada espada había hecho en su mejilla seguía molestándolo. Ahora los había encontrado, y con mirada resuelta y sonrisa de superioridad, se disponía a destruirlos. A todos.

Piccolo fue el primero y más rápido en reaccionar. También se jugaba más de que lo que cualquiera pensaría en esa batalla. Había refugiado a Pan de la explosión entre sus brazos y ahora la sostenía con uno de ellos cerca de su cuerpo, medio oculta por su capa, mientras mantenía una mano frente a sí, lista para lanzar un ataque ante el menor acercamiento del enemigo.

La situación era distinta, sin duda, pero a los ojos de Trunks era tan familiar que llegaba a ser dolorosa. La misma actitud desafiante frente al enemigo, pero protectora tras su espalda.

Trunks vio en los ojos de Piccolo la misma mirada de Gohan: una rápida planeación de la mejor estrategia de ataque posible, a la vez que en su mente trazaba una ruta segura de escape para él. Esta vez, para poner a salvo a Pan.

Trunks lo había vivido mil veces junto a Gohan.

Su corazón, enrabiado y desatado, dio un brinco.

En un segundo, estaba frente a Piccolo, entre éste y el enemigo, agazapado como un felino, con las piernas listas para dar el salto que pondría a ese malnacido que los amenazaba al alcance del filo de su espada, eterna compañera.

Ahora entendía lo que hacía Piccolo. Y lo que había hecho Gohan durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos.

Podía sentir el ki de los demás guerreros acercándose, con velocidad y urgencia. En poco tiempo estarían junto a ellos para la batalla. Pero mientras eso no ocurriera, esta vez, él sería el guardián.

No importaba el Gohan de qué tiempo se tratara, él se encargaría siempre de proteger sus sueños y su legado. Y en este caso, su mayor tesoro; a su pequeña hija. Esa a la que su adorado maestro jamás pudo conocer, pero que hubiese amado y cuidado, tal como había hecho con él.

Con una nueva y desconocida fiereza en sus tempestuosos ojos azules y un grito de batalla ascendiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser, se lanzó contra el enemigo con la espada abanicando el aire.

Lo hizo por el futuro y por el presente, por Piccolo y por esa dulce niña. Por los que no había podido salvar en su tiempo y los que no dejaría morir de ahora en adelante. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo hizo por Gohan.

La batalla comenzó y ya no hubo vuelta a atrás. El guerrero embravecido había despertado y no habría forma de detener su ímpetu. No, mientras hubiera algo que proteger.

Muy lejos de allí, en otro mundo y en otro tiempo, en otra vida y en otra muerte, Gohan sonreía orgulloso.

Fin.

* * *

Holaaa! Aquí estamos en un nuevo día de estos maravillosos retos que cada vez se ponen un poco más complicados, pero por lo mismo más desafiantes y entretenidos (mis apuntes de la universidad me miran resentidos mientras sigo escribiendo XD).

Me costó bastante esta categoría y sigo sin estar segura de si este relato encaja en ella, pero es lo que salió al final. Espero les guste!

Un tremendo abrazo!

Pau.


	5. Amistad

**5\. Amistad.**

* * *

La rapidez de los movimientos era vertiginosa. La coordinación entre la vista y las manos, ciertamente admirable.

Mirai trató con todo su empeño de seguirle el ritmo, pero pestañeó confundido cuando, tras un par de movimientos y tres toques precisos, todo acabó.

\- _¿Lo has entendido ahora?_ \- le preguntó el pequeño Trunks, con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

\- _Lo siento_ \- respondió Mirai, hundiendo un poco la cabeza entre los hombros- _Creo que me he perdido._

\- _¿Otra vez? ¡Por favor! No es tan complicado_ \- le replicó Trunks con petulancia, jugueteando con el control del videojuego en su mano.

Su homónimo del futuro llevaba un par de días en su casa y, al parecer, se quedaría por un buen tiempo más. Al menos, hasta que la nueva amenaza se acabara. Y como de momento no sabían dónde encontrar al enemigo y éste no los había atacado aún, a los guerreros sólo les quedaba vigilar con celo a que éste diera su próximo paso.

Pese al peligro, todos estaban felices de tener a ese muchacho otra vez por ahí. Al parecer era muy fuerte. Su madre, había gritado como pocas veces le había escuchado y corrió emocionada a su encuentro. Cuando se abrazaron, el extraño muchacho no pudo ocultar las lágrimas.

Vegeta, astuto como siempre, sabía que su presencia sólo implicaba que había un nuevo riesgo cerniéndose sobre ellos, pero aún así, se acercó a él y le sonrió. Estaba feliz de verlo, aunque lo demostraba a su manera. El joven se enderezó e infló el pecho en contenida alegría.

Todos estaban felices de tenerlo por allí. O casi.

La verdad, Trunks estaba confundido. Lo desconcertaba un poco la idea de que ese joven era él mismo, pero sin serlo en realidad. Además, la forma en que todos lo colmaban de preguntas y atenciones, despertó en él una punzada de celos.

\- ¡ _Ya déjalo, Trunks! Eres un mal maestro_. – Intercedió Goten en su ayuda. _\- Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace._

Ambos Trunks relajaron el ceño en seguida.

 _\- ¡Bah! -_ se quejó Trunks, dejando el control de la consola en el suelo. - _Esto ya es aburrido. Mejor iré a comer algo_. – Y sin mirar atrás salió de la sala de juegos.

Goten se levantó del suelo, recogió el control que había sido abandonado y se acercó a Mirai con una sonrisa. La vergüenza del joven del futuro se esfumó y relajó los hombros.

 _\- Ten. -_ Se la ofreció sin más. - _No soy tan bueno como Trunks, pero creo que podré enseñarte los movimientos básicos. La verdad, yo prefiero jugar afuera. El abuelito de Trunks, o sea, tu abuelo pero que no es tu abuelo, que es el mismo de Trunks, ¡tiene unas mascotas increíbles! Una vez, cuando estábamos alimentando al oso, Trunks se puso muy nervioso por alguna razón y entonces_ _el oso levantó sus patas y con las garras hizo ¡zaaass! ¡Justo encima de nuestras cabezas! Y luego…-_ Mirai se sintió perdido ante la incesante verborrea del niño.

Muchas cosas lo habían sorprendido desde que llegó a este tiempo. Pero una de las que más lo impactó fue la presencia de ese chiquillo, tan parecido a Gokú, que revoloteaba por todas partes con su contraparte del presente.

No tenía idea de su existencia. Jamás lo había visto, y ni si quiera había escuchado de él. Pero al conocerlo, algo definitivo se asentó en su corazón con la fuerza de una certeza. Ese niño era especial a niveles que no llegaba a comprender ni racionalizar.

Desde el primer momento se mostró amable y le sonrió con dulzura. Con esa primera sonrisa, algo encajó en su interior. Le sacaba, por lo bajo, unos doce años de diferencia, pero no importó. Se sintió acogido.

Quizás era su forma algo aniñada de comportase en comparación con su contraparte, o lo mucho que le recordaba a Gohan. No lo sabía, pero Goten despertaba en él, que de por sí era alguien sensible, una gran ternura.

Goten, tan pequeño e inocente, lo hacía sentir en casa pese a la terrible razón tras su viaje. Compartir con ese niño, que era tan cálido y extrovertido, mitigaba las tristezas que arrastraba de su propio tiempo.

Mirai era alguien muy observador y no los había perdido de vista desde que había llegado.

Los vio preocupados al principio, cuando contó su historia, y entusiasmados después cuando afirmaron que ellos dos, juntos, podían vencer a cualquier enemigo. Los vio entrenar en el jardín y jugar con los videojuegos. Los vio comer en la terraza y robar pasteles a escondidas de la cocina.

Y la noche anterior, al ir hacia su cuarto, los había visto dormir a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación; Goten sacudía un pie en las narices de Trunks, mientras éste le daba puñetazos, estando ambos completamente dormidos.

Se movían coordinados, como siameses. Formaban una pequeña manada dentro del resto del clan. Entre ellos había una comunicación privada y secreta, en base a gestos y miradas que nadie más lograba entender. Se cuidaban las espaldas en todo momento, sin proponérselo ni ser conscientes de ello.

Trunks lo incitaba a todo tipo de travesuras y Goten lo seguía fielmente. Cualquiera diría que el mayor arrastraba al pequeño Son, pero bastaba con mirar a penas un poco más profundo, para darse cuenta de que era Trunks quien siempre se aseguraba de tener a Goten cerca de él.

Se necesitaban y se cuidaban mutuamente. Como hermanos.

Lo más cercano a eso, para él, fue Gohan. Pero no era lo mismo.

Gohan siempre fue su maestro, un ideal que admirar y alcanzar. Lo había admirado y querido, mucho, pero esto era diferente.

Goten y Trunks eran compañeros. Equivalentes e inseparables, pese a sus diferencias.

O, mejor dicho, gracias a ellas. Se complementaban y encajaban con naturalidad. Se querían intensamente.

Mirai nunca tuvo un amigo de su edad. Para él nunca estuvieron permitidos los juegos ni las travesuras. Siempre andando por el mundo con pies de plomo y en silencio, listo para la batalla desde que tenía memoria.

Ver que la vida del Trunks de este tiempo era completamente diferente, lejos de provocarle celos, se había convertido en un bálsamo para su corazón, siempre anhelante de un hogar en paz.

Y sabía que la existencia de Goten era parte fundamental de ello.

\- _¿A ti también te asustan los animales grandes?_ \- Le preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Mirai volvió de golpe a ese momento. Sintió una gran calidez en su pecho y tuvo la certeza de que, en todas las dimensiones posibles de imaginar, debería existir alguien como Goten.

Y supo, que por muchas cosas que pasaran, en este presente y para siempre, habría un amigo incondicional para el pequeños Trunks, idea que daba sosiego a su solitaria existencia.

No pudo evitar sonreírle con una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía.

Goten le devolvió el mismo gesto. De este tiempo, o de cualquier otro, estar con Trunks siempre le hacía feliz.

Fin.

* * *

Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños fetiches. El mío es que no me canso de Goten y Trunks.

Quinto día ya de este reto y seguimos esperando la llegada de Mirai. No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo conmocionada aún por el capítulo de ayer ¡Me mató de mil maneras distintas!

Voy a tratar de seguir con los retos que quedan, aunque los apuntes de la Univeridad me miran con enojo desde el escritorio.

Un abrazo! Pau :)


	6. Terror

**6\. Terror/Suspenso**.

* * *

El repiquetear incesante sobre el piso de cerámica estaba empezando a molestarle _¿Cuánto más iba a tardar aquello?_ Se preguntó, mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirar con indiferencia por sobre su hombro, cómo Vegeta se desangraba sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Por más grande que se siguiera haciendo el charco, la sangre no dejaba de caer. Se encogió de hombros con desidia.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, en completo silencio, atento. Como el cazador que era, buscaba una señal que le indicara dónde estaba su presa.

Un sollozo se dejó sentir desde debajo del escritorio, leve y apenas audible para el oído humano, pero no para él.

Moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro, para distender los músculos, se dirigió hacia ella.

Al tercer paso, sus pies se encontraron con una irregularidad en el piso que lo detuvo. Cuando bajó la vista y vio el cuerpo cercenado de Piccolo frente a él, lo pateó hacia un lado con indiferencia, con el mismo hastío de si se tratara de un montón de basura. El cuerpo rodó hasta chocar con lo que había quedado del pequeño Chaoz.

Eso lo enterneció. Recordaba cómo había disfrutado con especial entusiasmo al desmembrar su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Ten Shin Han lloraba desesperado al escuchar los gritos de su tan querido amigo.

Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de reproche hacia sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Tan entusiasmado estaba con la carnicería que estaba llevando a cabo, que sin pensar le había arrancado los ojos a Ten Shin Han.

Debió habérselos dejado más tiempo, para que no sólo pudiera escuchar los gritos de Chaoz, si no también verlo.

¿Qué podía decir? A veces era un poco atarantado y se apresuraba demasiado.

Lo mejor sería terminar pronto y salir de allí, pues el olor ya empezaba a parecerle desagradable.

Siguió avanzando y se encontró con los cuerpos del pequeño Trunks y de Goten cerca de la puerta. Sólo atinaron a tomarse de la mano cuando cargó contra ellos. Los niños de verdad eran adorables. Levantó un pie para pasar por encima de ellos sin aplastar sus cadáveres _¡Sigues siendo un sensiblero sentimental!_ se reprochó a sí mismo ante tal gesto.

Un nuevo sollozo ahogado llegó hasta sus oídos, capturando otra vez su atención.

Se agachó y limpió la sangre que había quedado en la espada, pasándola por las ropas de Yamcha. La cargó contra su hombro y dando leves toquecillos con ella se acercó al escritorio.

Comenzó a silbar una alegre e infantil melodía _¿Dónde la había escuchado?_ ¡Cierto! Gohan se la había enseñado hace mucho tiempo.

Se volteó buscando a Gohan con la mirada _¿Dónde había quedado?_ , se preguntó extrañado _¡Claro!_ Estaba con los cuerpos de abajo. Seguramente Pan seguía entre sus inertes brazos. Gohan siempre sería el hombre más preocupado que jamás conocería.

\- _Es…espera… Trunks…_ \- le dijo Gokú. Se había arrastrado hasta él y lo sujetaba desde el borde del pantalón, manchándolo por completo de sangre.

 _¡Vaya que sí era el hombre más fuerte del universo!_ Aún después de ser atravesado de parte a parte por su espada, seguía vivo. Era un gran mérito y se merecía sus respetos.

Por lo mismo, se hincó a su lado y le sonrió con entusiasmo.

- _Adiós, Goku-_ fue lo último que le dijo, antes de hundir su espada una vez más en su cuerpo.

Cuando se levantó estaba contrariado _¡Recién la había limpiado y ya estaba toda ensangrentada otra vez!_ Su madre se merecía más que una espada sucia, sin duda.

 _\- ¿Mamá? -_ preguntó en un tono casi angelical. - _¿Vas a salir ya o quieres que vaya por ti? Si quieres puedo darte algo de ventaja._ – Siguió avanzando hacia ella- _Diez, nueve, ocho…-_ empezó a contar con voz juguetona.

Bulma, presa del más absoluto pánico, salió de su escondite y se echó a correr por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida. Una vez fuera de la casa, podría refugiarse en la cámara de entrenamiento. Ahí estaría segura.

\- _Cuatro… tres… dos…_

Sintió la monótona voz de Trunks desde la puerta del laboratorio y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de terror.

Lo iba a lograr. Estaba a sólo dos metros de la puerta de salida. En cuanto la cruzara, introduciría la calve de bloqueo. Luego correría a la cámara. Era la única que conocía todos sus secretos. Una vez que introdujera un par de números, sería una fortaleza impenetrable.

 _Ya casi_. Estiró su mano hacia la salida _¡Ya casi!_

\- _Uno._ – Dijo de pronto Trunks frente a ella, con sus fríos y afilados ojos refulgiendo de perversa emoción. - _Te atrapé, mamá._

Los ojos de Bulma se dilataron en pánico y el grito de espanto, que sería lo último que saldría de su boca en esta vida, quedó atorado en su garganta cuando la espada de Trunks le atravesó el cuello y un borboteo de sangre salió de su boca, salpicando la mejilla de quien había sido su hijo.

Porque sí. Ese hombre había sido su hijo alguna vez, antes de convertirse en el demonio que arrasó con todo y todos.

Lo último que vieron los ojos borrosos de Bulma, fue a Trunks limpiando la sangre de su cara con la manga de su chaqueta con gesto de fastidio.

 _\- Lo lamento, mamá_. – Le dijo carente de toda emoción- _Pero quería matarlos a todos._

* * *

Quiso gritar fuerte, muy fuerte, pero su voz se había perdido dentro de su pecho, en donde su corazón se agitaba desbocado. Pálido y despavorido, se sentó en el borde la cama temblando de pies a cabeza, y con manos inseguras se masajeó el pelo en un intento vano de calmarse. Estaba completamente sudado. Respiraba hiperventilado, como si le faltara el aire.

 _Malditas pesadillas._ Desde el último encuentro con el enemigo, no paraban de venir una tras otra. Se tocó la cicatriz que éste le había dejado en el pecho con esa extraña arma que usaba. Todavía podía sentir cómo le quemaba. La herida palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia y se estuviera comiendo su conciencia de a poco.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. _Sólo eran malos sueños_. Él jamás sería capaz de tal masacre contra sus amigos, contra su familia.

Agudizó los sentidos y pudo notar cómo todos dormían imperturbables, repartidos por la Corporación. Sonrió aliviado y se levantó a abrir la ventana. Seguramente algo de aire fresco le ayudaría.

Pero a medio camino, la luz que entraba desde afuera se reflejó en el filo de su espada, que descansaba apoyada inerte contra la pared.

Se acercó, y con manos temblorosas, la aferró entre sus dedos.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó, cuando recuperó la conciencia nuevamente, fue el incesante goteo del líquido cayendo y acumulándose sobre el suelo.

Era el sonido de la sangre al caer.

Era el sonido de un cuerpo desangrándose.

Era el sonido de una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Fin.

* * *

¡Ay, mi querido Mirai! ¡Qué cosa tan horrible te han hecho hacer!

Hola lectores/as! Dejo aquí un nuevo reto para el desafío Hope!

Jamás nunca en la vida había escrito algo de este tipo, y aunque fue interesante, temo estar anidando a una psicópata dentro de mí muajajaja. Este desafío me ha dejado como regalo muchas experiencias nuevas, pues me ha permitido escribir sobre temáticas que en general nunca había tocado.

Espero saber qué les parece esta nueva historia!

Un abrazo!

Pau :)


	7. Humor

**7\. Humor**

* * *

Pestañeó una vez más, incrédulo.

Había traído a este presente la noticia de un terrible peligro. Un enemigo poderoso los amenazaba a todos. La situación era desesperada y urgente. Todos los guerreros del clan Z se habían reunido, una vez más, como antaño, para decidir la forma de hacer frente a este nuevo mal.

Y habían decidido _¿hacer una parrillada para celebrar su llegada?_

Mirai seguía sin poder creerlo _¡Es una locura!_ Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido abruptamente, cuando dos figuras pasaron corriendo a su lado desde el interior de la Corporación, huyendo hacia el otro lado del jardín.

 _\- ¡Vengan acá, malditos pervertidos!_ \- comenzó a gritar Bulma desde la puerta, con un puño amenazador en alto- _¡Esperen a que los atrape! Los voy a colgar directamente de sus_ …

\- _¡Hija, por Dios!_ _¿Qué son esos modales?_ \- le recriminó, sonriente como siempre, su madre.

\- _Esos malditos… ¡Pervertidos!_ \- volvió a gritar roja de furia- _¡VEGETA!_

El aludido, que se encontraba enfurruñado en un rincón, se volteó con gesto enfadado.

 _\- ¡¿Por qué me gritas, mujer escandalosa?!_

Bulma sólo se limitó a señalar a los dos ladrones de ropa interior que, en ese momento, se habían detenido cerca de un árbol para apreciar de cerca la mercancía que habían encontrado en los cajones de Bulma; Oolong y el maestro Roshi, con sendas pantaletas sobre las cabezas, se regodeaban entre los encajes de la ropa interior.

\- _¡Hazte cargo de eso!_ \- ordenó la mujer, con mirada furibunda.

Cuando Vegeta miró hacia donde ésta apuntaba y vio a los infames ladrones, se ruborizó como un tomate maduro _¿Lo que ese anciano tenía sobre la cabeza eran las pantaletas negras de seda que a él tanto le gustaban?_

Tras un grito iracundo y una tremenda explosión de ki, Vegeta cargó contra ellos, furioso.

\- _¡Eso es sólo mío, malditos insectos!_ \- Les gritó en pleno vuelo.

\- _¡Vegeta!-_ lo regañó a su vez Bulma, echando humo.

Mirai se ruborizó hasta las orejas con semejante espectáculo.

Se distrajo cuando, sin previo aviso, un par de misteriosas manos emergieron desde debajo de la mesa y comenzaron a hacer desaparecer el contenido de la bandeja de carne que había a su lado. Con la velocidad de una gacela, los trozos de pollo y res desaparecían misteriosamente, dejando a cambio, un montón de huesos mordisqueados.

\- _¡Condenados chiquillos, compórtense!_ \- gritó Piccolo, tomando del cuello de sus ropas a Trunks y Goten, sacándolos de su escondite, cada uno con un muslo de pollo asomando por la boca.

 _\- ¿Acaso son un par de animales?_ – Los corrigió con ímpetu, hasta que la voz de Gokú lo interrumpió.

\- _Oye, Piccolo_ \- lo llamó extendiendo frente a él, lo más lejos posible de su rostro, a una sonriente Pan. - _Se ha ensuciado de nuevo ¡Necesita un cambio de pañal!_

\- _¿Otra vez?_ – preguntó exasperado el namek, pasándose las manos por la cara con desesperación, dejando ir a los dos niños tragones que se abalanzaron sobre una fuente de carne de cerdo esta vez, para salir volando con ella y una olla de arroz hacia la copa de un árbol - _¿Por qué no la cambias tú esta vez, Gokú? ¿Y dónde están Gohan y Videl? Ellos deberían hacerse cargo de esto._

 _\- ¡Yosh!_ – asintió Gokú, con el ceño fruncido ante el desafío- _¡Lo haré!_

Y diciendo esto comenzó a quitarle el pañal a Pan ahí mismo, sobre la mesa.

\- _¡Gokú!-_ Lo regaño Chichi, en un tono que, seguramente, rompía varios de los niveles de los decibeles que el oído humano podía tolerar, y que hizo saltar a Mirai en su asiento – _¡No hagas eso aquí!_ – Y levantando un dedo y con tono pedagógico comenzó su explicación. - _Debes llevarla al baño y con un poco de agua tibia tienes que …_

\- _¿Qué cosa, Chichi?_ – le preguntó distraído, mientras arrojaba el pañal, poderosamente cargado, sin cuidado alguno por sobre su hombro, y trataba de alcanzar a la pequeña que huía del lugar con el trasero al aire.

\- _¡PAN! ¡Gokú!, ten más cuidado! -_ Gritó Piccolo, al borde de un aneurisma por causa del estrés, mientras salía en persecución de la veloz gateadora.

\- _¡Krillin, cuidado_! - atinó a grita Mirai, quien incrédulo aún frente a tan dantesco espectáculo, sólo pudo seguir la trayectoria de aquel pañal que volaba peligrosamente por los aires dando vueltas y vueltas hasta abrirse y caer, con precisión y maestría, sobre la cabeza del guerrero de baja estatura, que, en ese preciso momento, levantaba a Marron en brazos.

 _\- ¡Ay, papá! ¡Qué asco!_ \- le dijo Marron, alejándose de él.

\- ¿ _Qué cosa, nena?_

\- _La caca de Pan_.

\- _¿Qué cosa?_ – Alcanzó a preguntar, antes de notar el pañal en su cabeza- _¡18! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!_ \- gritaba Krillin dando vueltas en círculos con cara de espanto, mientras 18 lo observaba con indiferencia desde la reposera donde había estado tumbada toda la tarde.

\- _Ni loca toco algo tan asqueroso_. - Dijo fríamente, para seguir bebiendo el refresco que tenía en la mano.

Mirai quiso levantarse para ir en su ayuda, pero por su camino se cruzaron los dos fugitivos de las pantaletas, con lágrimas en los ojos, mocos en la nariz y chichones en la cabeza, seguidos muy de cerca por Vegeta.

Huyeron presurosos hacia la cámara de gravedad instalada en medio del jardín, y sin poder detenerse, chocaron de frente con la puerta de ésta que se abrió con el golpe, dejando caer, cual costales de papas, a las dos personas que, en una comprometedora y reveladora situación, se besuqueaban dentro de la cámara.

 _\- ¡Gohan! -_ gritó Chichi escandalizada, mientras éste ayudaba a Videl a ponerse de pie tras la caída.

 _\- Esto, mamá… verás_ …- comenzó a dar una titubeante explicación, con una risa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo izquierdo, mientras el color rojo los cubría desde el cuello a la raíz del pelo. - _Es que, últimamente... ya sabes.. con Pan en casa ha sido algo difícil…y pensamos que, tal vez…_

 _\- ¡Gohan!-_ lo cortó Videl, con cara de demonio.

\- _¡Yujuuuu! -_ gritaron Oolong y el maestro Roshi a la vez, ante la increíble visión de Videl sin polera, mientras un tsunami de sangrado nasal los hacía caer hacia atrás.

\- _¡FUERA TODOS DE MI CASA!_ \- Gritó Vegeta con fiereza, explotando su ki con tanta fuerza, que sacudió el árbol en donde Trunks y Goten comían, causando que un pote con salsa cayera directo sobre él.

Pan, aún sin pantalones y siendo perseguida por un cansado Piccolo, se largó a reír señalando al Príncipe bañado en salsa frente a sus ojos.

Todos acompañaron las risotadas de la pequeña, salvo Vegeta, que hervía de furia, y Krillin, que con ayuda de Yamcha y Chaoz, enjuagaba su cabeza con la manguera del jardín.

Mirai estaba en shock ¿No se suponía que estaban en guerra? ¿Qué había peligro y que debían entrenar para la batalla?

De sólo una cosa Mirai podía tener plena certeza en ese momento: _todos en esa familia estaban completamente locos._

 _FIN._

* * *

Hola hola lectores! Nos ha tocado llorar, asustarnos y hoy nos toca reír un poco :)  
Si tuviera que hacer un resumen de este one shot diría que se trata de "una serie de eventos desafortunados" XD  
Espero puedan divertirse con el relato, porque mañana volvemos a ponernos trágicos.  
Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.  
Un abrazo!  
Pau :)


	8. Espiritual

**8\. Espiritual.**

* * *

 _¿Que si dolía?_ Pues, si se concentraba lo suficiente, una parte de su cerebro podía registrar un dolor punzante que provenía de algún lugar cerca de su pecho, pero era muy fácil desconectar e ignorarlo.

Lo único que sí sentía, era frío. Pero era un frío diferente al de un día de invierno; éste era uno que salía desde su interior.

Morir se sentía frío.

 _¿Si tenía miedo?_ La verdad, no. No estaba asustado _¿Arrepentimiento?_ De ninguna manera.

 _¿Paz?_ Tal vez. Pero cómo no sentirla, si podía notar cómo su amada madre estrechaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y la llevaba, primero, cerca de su corazón, y luego, a sus labios, para besarla con la misma ternura que lo había hecho cuando era un niño pequeño. Le pareció que lloraba, pero no pudo abrir los ojos para verla.

Cómo no sentirse en paz, además, si Mai lo estrechaba contra su pecho, siempre tan cálido. Con los brazos enredados en torno a él y su cabeza escondida bajo el hueco de su cuello, casi podía sentir su corazón palpitar. Todo se había vuelto de pronto súbitamente silencioso.

Inhaló con la mayor profundidad que pudo y se llenó de alegría al reconocer ese aroma, que desde el primer día, lo había encantado. Mai olía a algo muy dulce, a bosque y a pólvora: Mai siempre olía a aventura.

Se dejó acunar por su aroma y la tibieza de sus brazos.

Inmolarse es algo en lo jamás se piensa, al menos, no con frecuencia. Luchar y dar todo de sí en una batalla, por descontado. Pero cuando te enfrentas a que la única posibilidad de sobrevivir de los tuyos es sacrificarte a ti mismo en un ataque suicida, es sorprendente el poco tiempo que te lleva tomar tal decisión.

Simplemente, tras una breve mirada a los que amas para llevarte sus recuerdos contigo, te lanzas.

Y eso había hecho él. Porque era lo necesario _¿Lo justo?_ Probablemente no, pero él no era quién para decidir tal cosa.

" _No importa si es el destino o no, Trunks. No existe "lo correcto",_ le había dicho su padre durante su última estancia en el pasado, en una noche sin estrellas en que, como nunca lo habían hecho, se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde, hablando poco, pero juntos. Hablando lo justo.

" _Tú eres el único que decide qué hacer con su vida. Mientras estés seguro de eso, tu decisión será siempre lo correcto"._

Por lo que le contaron, su padre lo había hecho también. Sin importarle su orgullo, ni sus metas. Gokú también lo había hecho.

¿Sería parte de su destino, como guerreros? No. El destino no existía, sólo el hoy y el ahora.

\- _Trunks…_ \- lo llamó Mai muy bajito, cerca de su oído, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano temblorosa. Y él, pese a estarse desangrando, volvió a estremecerse como la primera vez.

\- _Ay, Trunks… No, no mi Trunks…_ \- sintió lamentarse a su madre, apretando su mano, en queda súplica.

Entonces sintió, al fin, el calor que disipó el intenso frío. La fuerza de la luminosidad que brillaba contra sus ojos cerrados lo atrajo irremediablemente.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Allí estaba él, por supuesto, esperándolo.

 _\- Trunks…_ \- volvió a susurrar Mai, con voz rota.

\- _Trunks…-_ murmuró Bulma, rompiendo a llorar ante la vida que se escapaba entre sus manos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

 _\- Trunks. -_ Lo llamó Gohan con tono jovial, extendiendo una mano hacia él. - _Ya ha acabado_.

Había venido por él, para acompañarlo en el inevitable tránsito entre la vida y la muerte.

Tomó su mano y se alejaron de allí. Había vuelto a ser el niño pequeño que lo seguía a todas partes.

Hoy, lo seguiría una vez más.

FIN.

* * *

Un día más, un reto nuevo. Esta vez, si bien es triste, no es necesariamente desesperanzador. Creo que morir por los tuyos y rodeado de los que te aman, debe ser una buena forma de hacerlo.  
Más aún si Gohan viene a buscarte (Yo me iría a cualquier parte con él XD)

Estoy super agradecida, porque esta colección de pequeños relatos tiene un número importante de lecturas en estos poquitos días, y es muy lindo saber que hay gente que lee las locuras que se te ocurren. Gracias por eso :3

El próximo reto que escriba va a ser el último, para cerrar esto con el concepto de "Romance" en las últimas horas de espera para la llegada de Trunks (probablemente sea algo relacionado con Mai. La verdad, cada día me gusta más esa pareja)

Como siempre, un abrazo a quien pase a leer :)


	9. Romance

" _Eres demasiado joven aún._

 _Entonces enséñame, Mai. Enséñame en qué crees._ \- Declaró, resuelto y seguro. – _O mejor aún, déjame enseñarte en lo que yo creo."_

* * *

 **9\. Romance.**

* * *

 _\- ¡Espera, Mai! ¿Por qué te vas? Aún es temprano._

Detuvo su carrera hacia la salida. Una vez más, se había visto arrastrada por Pilaf y Shuu a esa extraña casa, tras la promesa de comida y piscina que encerraba la invitación de Trunks de pasar la tarde en la Corporación.

 _¿Por qué se dejaba arrastrar por esas niñerías?_ ' Sí, es cierto que eran pobres y había días en que daría todo por un buen y contundente plato de comida caliente, pero de ahí a seguir en esa especie de juego con Trunks, había un gran trecho.

Era cierto que en esa casa había cosas que jamás había visto: la comida jamás dejaba de salir de la cocina, había toda clase de juegos y aparataje tecnológico, además de esa inmensa piscina rodeada de palmeras, reposeras y quitasoles, que bien podía ser la terraza de un lujoso hotel, en lugar del jardín de una casa. Definitivamente, jamás terminaría de entender cómo vivía la gente rica y estrafalaria, como esa familia.

 _\- ¡Mai!_ \- La llamó de nuevo, tomando su hombro para que se volteara y poder verla directo a los ojos. – _No te vayas aún._

Y entonces, si era un tonto juego de niños ¿por qué no podía evitar sonrojarse tan violentamente y sentir millones de pequeños pinchazos allí, donde él la había tocado?

Tonterías. Retiró su mano y abanicó su cabello hacia atrás.

 _\- Pues, me invitaste y ya vine. Tomamos helado en el jardín y nos mostraste el laboratorio de tu mamá ¿Qué más quieres?_

 _\- Es que…_ \- comenzó Trunks levantando las manos tras su cabeza, con el aparente gesto despreocupado que había tomado de Goten. Lamentablemente, el violento sonrojo de sus mejillas le quitaba todo aire de relajo al gesto. - _Pensé que mientras tu perro y tu mono dormían la siesta, tú y yo podríamos pasear de la mano o algo así-_ le dijo mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto de la pared, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

Mai se quedó lívida.

 _¡Bendito momento aquel en que Pilaf y Shuu se habían dormido sobre sus propios charcos de saliva tras comer hasta reventar!_

Se sintió inquieta. Por su puesto que tenía que irse de allí inmediatamente. Sabía muy bien que no era correcto ir por allí de la mano de cualquiera, aunque se tratara de un niño. Tenía normas de comportamiento muy claras al respecto y era una mujer de profundas convicciones, aunque se rieran de ella diciéndole que estaba pasada de moda.

No, no había sido correcto hace mucho y tampoco lo era ahora.

Aún así, mientras se repetía en su cabeza una lista de sus razones y convicciones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y clavar los ojos en el piso, sin querer ver cómo su mano, al parecer con vida propia e independiente, se cerraba en torno de aquella que Trunks le había ofrecido. Era extraño comenzar a experimentar otra vez la adolescencia, pero más aún hacerlo cerca de él.

Entonces se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos, temerosos e inexpertos en esas lides como eran ambos, pese a las vidas que habían tenido. Mai no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa, mientras Trunks miraba sus manos unidas con una gran sonrisa.

Mai nunca había vivido esa clase de momentos. Siempre de un lado a otro, en arriesgadas misiones, desesperadas búsquedas y carreras por salvar su propia vida y la de sus compañeros, desde que tenía memoria. Este tipo de vivencias le habían parecido siempre ridículos, inoportunos y, más que nada, imposibles. Tenía unas ideas muy claras del amor y el romance, y en ninguna parte de ellas, encajaban los colores rosa, ni los momentos empalagosos.

Sin embargo, estaba parada allí, con el corazón aleteando a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho y una sonrisa imposible de resistir, por culpa de ese extraño niño que tanto la buscaba e insistía en estar cerca de ella.

Esto era nuevo. Era distinto. Aterrador y emocionante, como dar un paso en el vacío al borde del abismo, pero en lugar de encontrarse con una terrible caída, había algo mucho más cálido al final.

 _\- ¡Niños! ¡Pero qué intrépidos!-_ les dijo Bulma soltando una estrepitosa carcajada. Se había detenido al verlos tan absortos en mitad del pasillo, mientras iba de una habitación a otra cargada de lo que parecían ser numerosos planos mientras una enorme llave inglesa asomándose de su bolsillo derecho.

Mai la había vista ya muchas veces, por descontado, pero no dejaba de impactarla la visión de esa mujer, siempre tan elegante, adinerada y caprichosa, vestida con un overol sucio y gris, manchado de grasa y con cientos de raspones y quemaduras repartidos por aquí y por allá. En el tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas por esa casa, se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer admirable. Extraña, como todos ellos, pero admirable. Y muy inteligente.

Sin embargo, por esta vez, todo eso quedó de lado, desplazado por la creciente vergüenza que la inundaba al verse sorprendida en una situación tan comprometedora.

 _\- ¡Por mí no se molesten y sigan en lo suyo!_ \- se despidió con tono pícaro.

Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba, alcanzaron a escuchar, claramente, cómo le comentaba a su madre una frase de lo más inquietante.

 _\- Creo que nuestro pequeño Trunks ha encontrado al amor de su vida._

Mai soltó su mano bruscamente y se volteó avergonzada y aterrada.

 _\- Oye Mai, sobre eso que dijo mi mamá, yo pienso que…_

 _\- ¡No!_ – le gritó ella aterrada, por toda respuesta, volteándose a verlo con ojos inmensos _\- Ni si quiera lo insinúes._

 _\- Pero es que yo pienso que…_

 _\- Trunks._ – le dijo ella, seria de repente. Su mirada cambió y se entristeció. No debería permitirse ese tipo de ideas. A Trunks le pareció como si de golpe, Mai le hablara como si hubiese vivido mil vidas. _\- Yo no creo que exista un "amor de la vida"._

La miró sin comprender del todo a qué se refería. Para él las cosas siempre habían sido bastante claras, pero la forma enigmática de ser de Mai lo descolocaba por completo.

Ella se acercó a la puerta para, esta vez definitivamente, irse de allí.

 _\- ¡Espera!_ – quiso detenerla nuevamente, pero ella sólo se volteó y con una media sonrisa, petulante, le habló con tono de superioridad.

 _\- Eres demasiado joven aún._

 _\- Entonces enséñame, Mai. Enséñame en qué crees._ \- Declaró, resuelto y seguro. – _O mejor aún, déjame enseñarte en lo que yo creo._

Ella le gustaba, aunque fuera rara y a veces le hablara de formas extrañas que le costaba seguir. Pero poco le importaba. Solía salirse con la suya y obtener lo que quería, y definitivamente, con Mai de verdad se esforzaría.

Ella se conmovió y sintió sacudirse su existencia como pocas veces le había pasado en su vida.

* * *

 _\- Ya déjalo, Trunks_ \- le dijo, mientras ahogaba un bostezo y apartaba su mano con un gesto carente de fuerza.

 _\- No quiero._

Trunks siempre había sido vanidoso y algo altanero. Era prácticamente inevitable, siendo hijo de Bulma y del Príncipe de los saiyajins. Más todavía, con su puesto como presidente de Corporación Cápsula. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo. En todo, salvo con Mai.

Ella marcaba el ritmo de sus encuentros, sus visitas y de la vida. Se movía con una cadencia y ritmo propios e independientes, que no habían cedido nunca pese a las insistencias de Trunks, quien siempre se veía arrastrado en pos de ella.

Pero así eran felices, ambos. En esa relación que, a cualquiera que mirara desde afuera, podría parecerle informal, pero que, para ellos, era un punto seguro y definitivo en un mundo agitado. No por nada habían estado juntos, a su manera, todos estos años.

Por lo mismo, él aprovechaba cada oportunidad en que Mai se rendía, bajaba las defensas y dejaba de correr tras la aventura. En esos momentos escasos, le gustaba abrazarse a ella y descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, siempre tan cálido.

El pelo de Trunks comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas cerca del cuello, así que intentó moverlo una vez más, antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido, pues entonces, sería imposible conseguir que se moviera.

 _\- Ya te dije que no, Mai_ \- le repitió perdiendo su voz en medio de un bostezo gigante, acomodándose más cerca de ella. - _Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre._

Mai sólo rió, dándose por vencida y resignándose a dormir pegada a su cuerpo, cosa que, en verdad, llevaba días esperando. Con un gesto tierno que pocas veces se permitía en público, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Trunks, quien reaccionó abrazándose a ella aún más fuerte.

 _\- ¿Sabes? -_ le pareció escuchar que ella le decía en voz baja, en un arranque de sinceridad y ternura. - _Creo que empiezo a entenderlo, Trunks. Al fin, entiendo en qué crees tú._

FIN.

* * *

Hola! Con este pequeño one shot de tintes románticos, doy por cerrado este conjunto de historias sobre Trunks.

Amé escribir todos y cada uno de estos relatos. Me encantó explorar diferentes áreas de su personalidad, relaciones con otros personajes y géneros tan diversos y disimiles como terror y sensualidad. Así que agradezco infinitamente haber tenido la posibilidad de participar de este reto.

Espero que a quienes han seguido estas historias les guste también este último capítulo, así como también a quienes los leerán algún día.

Un gran abrazo!

Pau :)


End file.
